<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining For You by allpine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724143">Pining For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine'>allpine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, mini series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't stop thinking about you, and it hurts when I'm not with you.</p><p>Little note: Thank you all for the 3k hits and 100 kudos! Much love to u all &lt;3 <br/>I hope I can come up with another good series like this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pining for You: Levi Ackerman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tch, you’re such a brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not! Now come up with better names to insult me, brat’s getting kind of old,” you tease Levi, a giggle escaping your lips to fill the small gap between the two of you. It’s a nice, breezy summer day today, perfect for spending the day off outside with the sun beaming down on you. It's perfect for training too and you offer Levi to come to the training grounds for one on one sparring. He accepts, but only if you clean his office and dining area with him. As much as you hate cleaning, you agree to his compromise to make it fair. </p><p> </p><p>After spending an hour at the training grounds with him, you two decide to finally make your way to his office. You two engage in a conversation with small talk here and there, with an occasional verbal beating from your captain. You tear your eyes away from Levi for a second to focus on where you're going. Your eyes start to glint at the sight of the commander walking towards you. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, Y/N. Good morning to both of you,” Erwin greets with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Erwin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same to you, Eyebrows.” Levi doesn’t want to see the bastard right now after getting some alone time with you. He swears, every time he gets to spend the day with you, Erwin shows up out of nowhere and ruins everything. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin chuckles lightly at his nickname, then holds out a piece of paper for you to see. “I’ve been looking for you. I wanted to go over the formation for the next expedition with you since your strategic skills are quite exceptional.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.” </p><p> </p><p>You elbow the raven-haired man next to you. You blush at Erwin’s comment, placing a hand to your right cheek. “You don’t have to flatter me Erwin, but I’d be glad to help you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi can only watch as you and Erwin discuss the formation for the expedition scheduled for sometime soon. He’s trying to focus the conversation, to know how the mission will go, to know any new information. </p><p> </p><p>But all he can focus on is your soothing voice and your goddess-like features. Oh, my god, your voice sounds like heaven to him, and Levi isn’t one to bring religion into his life. And he can’t forget about your lips, which are so full and plump. Each time you speak, your lips part with a small grace to them and Levi notices every time. </p><p> </p><p>He’s hooked to your habits too, like how when you’re discussing something important, you rest one of your hands on your hips (he thinks it’s incredibly sexy and mentally passes out when you do it). Or when you’re thinking hard and you do the lip-biting thing, oh gods. Levi wishes he could be the one stealing all your attention instead of that fucker. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think if we change these two squads here,” you point to the second to last in the back and the third in the rightmost column, “then we would have the most success this time. But it’s only my opinion, maybe you should ask someone else.” </p><p> </p><p>Erwin nods. “Levi, what do you think of this new formation?” He waits for an answer from him. It’s rare for the captain to be so out of thought. “Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes I think the new formation would give us the best results,” he quickly answers Erwin. The blonde looks at Levi with a hint of confusion then smiles, probably knowing why he’s like this today. He leaves promptly, wishing you and Levi a good rest of the day. You tell him the same and wave goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what was that all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>Except that he’s pining for you and can't stop thinking about you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pining for You: Erwin Smith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erwin Smith is a man who doesn’t have time for the insignificant things in life. He has no time for wondering which pair of pants should go with his dress shirt, what to eat for breakfast on Thursday, or how to spend his Saturday mornings. He’s the commander of the Survey Corps and is a respected leader, one who can convince a coward of a man to fight for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he especially has no time for a relationship, no matter how much his heart wants it. His comrades disagree, mainly Hange, who keeps urging for him to find someone to settle down with. Hange’s set him up with a couple of women before, but they don’t spark an interest in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you, oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The moment he sees your gorgeous face his knees want to buckle and his hands start to sweat like buckets, and if it wasn’t for Levi, he would make a fool of himself each and every meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now’s not the time to slip up, not when you’re in his office with him. Alone. With nobody else and no Levi to save Erwin from his foolishness. He asked you earlier in the day to aid him with sorting out the papers in his office, to which you gladly agree to do. He remembers letting out a sigh of relief once he’s out of your sight, Levi spat out a couple of insults as to how unsmooth the commander was. Erwin remembers how cheerful your face was earlier, how contagious your smile was, how you smelled like ro-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander? Where should I put-- Commander?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He seems deep in his thoughts.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“As I was saying,” you continue, “where should I put these documents, Commander?” You show him the sheets containing information about past expeditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He points to the left side of the office. “Third shelf, fourth binder.” You make your way to the left side of his office, which is unsurprisingly clean and well-decorated. “And you can drop the commander. Erwin is fine in here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Erwin.” Oh, gods, hearing his name from your lips sounds heavenly to his ears. Who knew how a single word from your lips could mend his whole heart? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You continue to organize the rest of the documents with a calm attitude, completely aware of his feelings towards you. It’s not like you don’t know what he’s been doing for the past 15 minutes. His stolen glances are kind of cute, it flatters you to know how your charm has affected him. You notice that his scribbling is inconsistent too, only filling his papers out when you talk to him. You know he’s been watching you since you started; you’re glad you picked out a more tight-fitting uniform today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to be bold today, you look at him directly in the eyes. “You have a lot on your mind today, Erwin?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He folds his hands together on his large, antique desk to restrain himself. “No, not much. Why do you ask?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You put the books and documents down on the floor, walking in a sly manner. “Nothing, you say?” The click of your boots is the only thing he can hear in this room, besides your sexy, soft voice. “You aren’t that discreet, you know. I can practically feel your eyes on the back of my head.” Of course, he knows, it’s hard to keep himself calm around you. However, he remains calm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin lets out a low chuckle. He still has that ‘commander-ness’ inside of him, believe it or not. “And what are you going to do about that, Y/N?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hop yourself up on his desk, maintaining steady eye-contact while you’re at it, and cross your captivating legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” you begin, “what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to do about me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Erwin?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How devious of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure if you can call this pining/ mutual pining, but here you go. <br/>Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I would love to hear from you readers T-T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pining for You: Eren Yaeger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dining area is as noisy as ever tonight, especially with Connie and Sasha arguing over trivial things. At the very least, it’s never dull, and there’s always something new everyone is talking about; it’s different from home, and you like it that way. </p><p> </p><p>You’re tired of all the training from today, and it doesn’t help that Mikasa almost beat you to death. She’s ruthless, that one, and she probably went hard after she caught you staring at Eren. </p><p> </p><p>Like now. </p><p> </p><p>Every time you try to tear your eyes away from him, they keep making their way back to him, regardless of how much you try to focus on something else. There’s something about him (other than his boyish features and bright, emerald eyes) that draws you to him. Maybe it’s his determination since that’s all he has going for him. Or perhaps it’s the way he treats you, unlike that other kids back at home. Eren recognizes how strong you are, how determined and skillful you can be. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s all because of him that all this unwanted yearning and attraction you have for him is controlling your emotions and wellbeing. It’s every day that you ache for <em> you </em>to be at his side, to talk to him, to be with him. But with Mikasa there, it’s hard even to get a quick word sometimes because she just glares at you. However, you can’t blame her; they’ve been friends for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Deep in your thoughts, you decide to sneak away from the chaos to go to the training grounds. It’s against the rules to leave the barracks after curfew, but you’re confident that you won’t get caught. After doing this a couple of times, you get used to making quiet steps and getting comfortable with the stillness of the night. </p><p> </p><p>After some time, you’re face to face with a dummy, which has become a familiar face to you. You wrap your hands with some bandages you managed to find before you left, and you have to thank Annie for finding it first. After wrapping your hands, you give a couple of jabs here and there to the dummy’s face, a roundhouse kick following right after. There’s nothing too fancy about your moves. After all, it’s all about practicality and efficiency. </p><p> </p><p>Again, another cool breeze kisses your rosy cheeks, touching them ever so slightly with its invisible hands. It’s a shame having to spend a quiet night here all by yourself with a dummy you’re acquainted with. But you did get away to be alone from everyone else. From the pining and the yearning and the jealousy that you find undesirable. It’s all trivial and not worth your time here; you’re here to train and fight titans for god’s sake! </p><p> </p><p>You pick up where you left off with the dummy, punching and kicking without holding back to forget about Eren. After a punch from your left, a kick from your right follows up, and the cycle continues. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re not pulling your punches back on him, aren’t you?” The voice you’ve been dreading to hear can only belong to someone you’ve been thinking about too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eren. What brings you here?” you cringe internally. </p><p> </p><p>He sets the candle he brought onto the floor (which could make it easier for someone to find you guys) and gets closer to you. “The dining hall was too loud tonight, so I thought I’d go somewhere quieter. I also saw you leaving earlier and asked some people where I could find you,” Eren scuffs his shoes, “and here I am.” </p><p> </p><p>You chuckle slightly, thinking how nosy he is. “Where’s Mikasa? She’s usually with you, isn’t she?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She insisted on coming with me, but I told her I was fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“No offense, but I thought she was your friend, not your mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’ve been saying! But goddamn, that girl cannot let me go sometimes…” </p><p> </p><p>“And you sound like her son sometimes if I’m honest.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren gives you a playful glare and places his hand on his face. “I’ve got enough of that from everybody else.” You apologize, and he accepts. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what brings you here, you’ve come all this way for a better reason than to talk to me, right?” You stare into his big, bright eyes, which is a huge mistake because you’ve been trying to avoid them. But you can’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was hoping…that you could help me get better at hand-to-hand combat,” he confesses his real goal here. It would make sense that he’s coming to you for some tips, after all, besides Mikasa and Annie, you’re one of the best natural fighters among the cadets. “And a real person is better than a dummy, right?” He’s trying to be cheeky here. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re right. Let’s start now.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dang, I didn’t know you could do these when someone grabs you from behind!” </p><p> </p><p>“You just have to think on your feet, and anything can come to mind at that moment. Of course, there are some basics to know when someone grabs you,” you smirk, feeling a little prideful tonight. Your eyes wander all over Eren, noticing his bruises and scratches that you’ve given him from sparring. “Sorry for all the injuries,” you sheepishly apologize. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. We’ve all gotten worse.” He’s not lying there. </p><p> </p><p>Both of you take a small break and decide that now’s a good time to stop training for the night. You tend to Eren’s minor injuries with a couple of bandages here and there, and he thanks with his infectious smile. The same smile that you fell for. </p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence fills the air around you, urging for someone--anyone to break it. But each time you try and open your mouth to speak, it closes up anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Eren clears his throat up. Well, that’s one way to break the quietness. “So, do you think we could do this sometime again? Maybe tomorrow?” He sounded a bit shy and awkward while saying that. And although your mind says no…</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Same time sounds good to you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>your heart gives in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I didn't post this chapter as soon as I wanted to because I was thinking about a good scenario and I have to admit, I could've done better for Eren :/ </p><p>Anyways, I think he was a bit OOC here so I also apologize for that. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos! Love u guys &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pining for You: Reiner Braun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are going to be!HUGE! spoilers for season two if any of ya'll haven't gotten up to there. Everyone probably knows already but I just wanted to put a spoiler warning :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's around two in the morning and Reiner hasn't gone to sleep...yet. But he's not kidding himself or anyone because for the past few days, sleep hasn't exactly been his best friend, but nightmares have. He's talked about it with Annie and Bertholdt but they keep saying the same old things, trying to go to sleep earlier, reading a book before bed, or working out to make himself feel more tired. He's tried all of that and none of them work at all, and he doesn't even like reading and he gave that a shot too. Maybe Reiner is destined to not get any sleep for the week, or the next if this keeps up. </p><p> </p><p>It's five after two and he's still not feeling drowsy. After another minute becomes another, and the next becomes a whole fifteen minutes, Reiner decides to just give it up altogether. He grumbles something about the harsh training regimen being the source of his lack of sleep, but he knows it's the nightmares. He's just denying it all--he knows that he shouldn't. </p><p> </p><p>It's the mission, his duty, the <em>responsibility </em>he's gained from being the Armored Titan. And if Marcel were still here, Reiner wouldn't have to be-</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind. It's too late to think about that now, Reiner thinks to himself. He slips on some shoes and puts on a shirt to head out to the courtyard. There were never any rules to be in the courtyard during the night (or morning if Reiner thought of it that way), as long as the cadets weren't bothering or disrupting the others' sleep. Not that he would because he envies their normal sleep schedule and knows they all need the sleep. </p><p> </p><p>The sweet smell of the grass is the first thing he notices about the courtyard; it reminds him of his 'travels' when he was younger. He looks up at the sky next, reveling in the beautiful scenery, the stars, the crescent moon, what more could he ask for? Tonight is the perfect night to stay awake and take in the small parts of nature, to get away from the reality from everything. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a seat on one of the stone benches, feeling the smoothness of the cement with his hand. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, but no matter what he does, his body still won't allow any drowsiness to come in. Again, he grumbles for something, anything to happen. </p><p> </p><p>And from the corner of his eyes, he sees someone, a girl in a white dress coming to the courtyard. At first, Reiner thinks that it's a ghost or some sort of diety coming to snatch him in the middle of the night--maybe his nightmares are becoming a reality. His breath hitches and his arms are tense, veins popping out of his strong biceps. His heartbeat is getting faster and faster by the second, but for some reason, he's still sitting there, like a fearful duck. She's walking closer and closer towards him, or the bench, he doesn't know. </p><p> </p><p>But after taking a closer look and forcing himself to think logically, he realizes that it's just you. But in a nightgown, not a ghost. He gets his breath back and his heartbeat is normal now. Although Reiner is grateful that you're just a person, he's nervous about being alone with you. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/N, what are you doing out here? It's late and you need to sleep for tomorrow's training." You smile at him as he makes some space for you to sit next to him on the bench. </p><p> </p><p>"I had some trouble for the past few days, and I guess nothing's changed. I should be asking you that too though if I'm being honest," you smile. He knows you're right, and he scoffs playfully. </p><p> </p><p>"Same here. These days, I can't go to sleep without something bad happening..." </p><p> </p><p>"Like nightmares?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Exactly." You pout in sadness, and some pity but you know Reiner doesn't like that. You admire him a lot, and you often find yourself wondering if he's gotten too much stress from becoming the pillar among the cadets. Everyone relies on him to be their big brother, a listening ear to their aching hearts, the man they can depend on when there's a crisis. He gives good advice and helps others when they need it. Sometimes, you can't help but think how generous and giving he is, especially during these times. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he starts talking to you about his nightmares, covering up some details to avoid confusion of course. The way his face contorts into depression and misery when he talks is simple heart-wrenching, and you feel like you want to take the pain away from him, even if you don't exactly understand it. He's starting to open up to you about his troubles that he's been bottling up inside and it's somewhat freeing, freeing in the aspect that he doesn't have to hide his weakness in front of you. Reiner has never talked about his problems with someone like you before, and perhaps his feelings are growing for you by the minute. </p><p> </p><p>You're listening intently, not interrupting him or giving him useless advice he probably knows. You're...just there, with your ears and en empty head, all for him to vent to because he's always been there for others, so it's time for someone to be there for <em>him. </em></p><p> </p><p>After some time, he's done sharing his thoughts with you. "Argh, I'm sorry I just dumped this one you. I shouldn't be-" </p><p> </p><p>You cut him off with a kiss on the cheek, a subtle one that doesn't stay too long but is just enough to keep him wanting more. "Do you feel better now?" He nods, with a visible blush on his face from your kiss. You laugh at his sudden change in his personality, but it makes you happy that you were able to do something for him to calm down. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Reiner knows that he's not really supposed to like you at all, but considering the fact that he's just shared his personal feelings with you...</p><p> </p><p>he's in for the ride, all of it for as long as he can. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pining for You: Jean Kirstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Erm, this is going to be a bit raunchier than the other chapters I posted, but no where that's full on smut. But if you don't like to read these kinds of things, feel free to check out something else!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean is left alone on his bed, half-naked with perspiration running down his forehead, chest, and back. You're never one to hold back on anything that requires effort, and tonight is no exception to your values--Jean especially likes that part of you when you're getting into bed with him. His chest heaves up and down in a slow and steady rhythm, completely alone with his thoughts. There's no one else around here to smell the air of heavy sex, thank gods he thinks to himself. The only other person here is you, but you're in the shower to cleanse yourself of the activities you spent 30 minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers can still feel your soft, supple skin against him, also drenched in sweat and neediness. But he doesn't find it gross or disgusting, no. He thinks it's extremely hot and leaves him wanting more each time you come over. Every time he clenches his hands, he's reminded of your goddess-like body, the girl who satisfies him when he craves you before training starts. The girl he calls over to his room after everyone is lost in the ambience of the mess hall. And each time is wonderful and satiating and passionate. </p><p> </p><p>All this lust to forget each other's unrequited loves. Damn your teenage hormones. </p><p> </p><p>The minute you brought up the proposition that day, Jean felt confused, yet he accepted because it was killing him everyday to see Eren be at Mikasa's side instead of him. You said it was going to be a no strings attached kind of relationship, a relationship where you were going to use each other for the sake of pleasure and forgetting. He was attracted to that idea, because it was easy for him to understand. Just sex, nothing more and nothing less. </p><p> </p><p>He even remembers asking you why him, and who you're forgetting about--he wishes he never asked because you were apparently falling for the suicidal manic Jean's jealous over, and that you picked him because it just made sense. But he still accepted, because of his stupid crush and stupid raging teenage boy hormones. This unrequited love he did not want was going to be erased by you and your body, and the same was going to happen for you with his body. He was excited, and when it began, that same feeling never died down. </p><p> </p><p>But Jean still lies here, alone with his thoughts wondering why he's still here, waiting for you to get out of the shower. In truth, he's dropped his thing with Mikasa some time after the relationship started, but you don't know that. Maybe it's the familiarity he can't let go of or the fact that he's just lonely and needs someone to sleep next to at night. But he's forgotten about her and he doesn't <em>need </em>to be here. </p><p> </p><p>"Jean, make some space, will you?" You're finally out of the showers and in his clothes, since you're washing your own at the moment. He slides over to his right for you to take up the left; you tiredly plop yourself on his bed, placing your head on his arm. Jean feels the wetness of your hair but he doesn't mind, he's used to his feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs out loud. "What are you sighing over, horse-boy? Mikasa?" He makes a face at you. </p><p> </p><p>"Not at all. For once." You look up at him. He's never said that before, because he's always answered yes. "What about you? You thinking about Eren?" You can hear him curse under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"...I don't know. Not today." A wave of silence comes by the two of you. You don't even acknowledge what just happened, neither does Jean. But what he's thinking is that he's fucked because he <em>wants </em>to be here. He wants to be with you, whatever that means. He's been pining for you for so long that he just doesn't feel the heartache that supposed to come with it, and he doesn't feel it because he gets to be with you in the most intimate way. He used to wish that it were him and Mikasa, not you. </p><p> </p><p>He contemplates telling you, but then again, he doesn't want to let go of the familiarity. At least not yet. For just a little longer, he wants the space between you and him to be nothing but sweet and hot. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna go for another round?" he asks, but this time, his eyes are full of wanting for love and not just lust. </p><p> </p><p>You look at him the same way, heart pounding like a little schoolgirl who's just been asked out by her crush. "Sure, but I'm on top this time." You kiss him passionately, hands all over his body and grabbing his hair. He pulls you closer to his warm self and it's so goddamn hot and exciting, just like the first time this happened. You've long forgotten about Eren to feel this much love to another human. </p><p> </p><p>The cycle repeats for another time tonight, but it's only for the sense of familiarity. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG guys I'm finally done with the "Pining for You" series! I actually had some fun writing these, but I know I could've better. I think this chapter and the last were by far, my two favorite ones to write even though they're not my fave characters. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and don't be afraid to leave comments! I'm always looking forward to reading them teehee. I hope to write something like this again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>